


An Unforeseen Dine

by Lynndias



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AND I LOVE THEM FOR IT, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, No Magic AU, aaaaaaaahhhh, but hey these two made me really want to write again, gotta love writing about love, hi i haven't made a fanfiction in so long, im tired it's like 3 am in the morning, it's cheesy btw, oof, they gay, they're like preadults so like about 18-19??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynndias/pseuds/Lynndias
Summary: Modern Time/No Magic AU: After countless hours of sitting, Diana is still waiting for her date to show up. Evening struck to night as she awaited the no-show. With awkward glances from people around her and forced excuses for her date to the poor concerned waiter at the restaurant, Diana is beginning to consider the fact that she was stood up. When she was about to leave the restaurant, a brunette woman about the same age as her, whom she had never seen before in her life, fills in that empty seat in front of her.





	An Unforeseen Dine

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I wrote something, let's see if I still have that writing jazz.

Many words could describe Diana right now.

Exasperated. Infuriated. Upset. Melancholic.

She could go on how dismayed she was at the moment. 

Diana was somewhat excited about this current date as she thought it would be a great stress-reliever to start opening up to people. So she would be able to distract herself from her studies just for the night. But that plan obviously failed with her staring at the empty seat in front of her at the dinner table.

The person she openly asked out to spend time with and to maybe supposedly show interest in showed no trace at the restaurant. The restaurant that they both agreed to go out was in fact very fashionable. It wasn't too moderate but wasn't overly too fancy - it was just right. All was perfect, except for the fact of the no-show not being here and Diana's distress. Regrets were slowly sinking through her head as Diana waited, though at the same time worried thoughts were forming as well.

Was the person lost? Are they sick? Could it be her fault? Did she do anything wrong to scare the person away? What was it?

She had given all the information. There couldn't be any possible error in their plans. Diana had double-checked, and even triple-checked, her text messages about the date. They were all correct and accurate. Diana couldn't possibly have made a flaw. With that she constantly messaged them as well, to see the problem on the situation. But the only results were Diana being disappointed in the unread messages.

Were they simply just late? 

She completely shrugged that idea away, Diana couldn't imagine someone being this late. Because metaphorically, she had been waiting for ages. Realistically, Diana had been patiently sitting in the same single chair for four straight hours, casually sipping her tea every now and then.

Ah, her tea. Diana became aware that the waiter that was currently serving her was extremely anxious about the idea that Diana had been waiting for such a long time. The server was acting like a worried mother-hen, making sure Diana was alright, constantly asking if she wanted to order before her date arrived. (To which Diana declined as she wanted to wait and eat with her date but asked for refills) Following that, Diana was soon to see the name of her waiter, Jasminka. It was truly sad to say that Diana had to see her name tag countless times in order to realize that. Heck, even Diana had stopped to ask how to pronounce the long and unique name.

Along with the fretful waiter, the uneasy looks from the audience around Diana weren't helping either. They were giving her sympathetic and concerned looks towards her, which made Diana embarrassed. Nevertheless, Diana had even witnessed families who had arrived after her and finish their dinners before Diana could even order hers. 

Honestly, how did she get herself in this situation?

A sigh came out from Diana, which wasn't the first one to have come out of her at the time. It wasn't another hour till the restaurant began packing up and closing for the night. Once again Diana checked the time, glancing at the door with an unbelievably small amount of hope to see her date. Likewise, nothing. Thinking keenly, Diana (with another sigh) decided it was time to call it a night. Might as well just go home, and fulfill her happiness with rather something else, like reading her book, or maybe even studying more. 

She was about to call out to Jasminka - but instead considered it easier for everyone to just withdraw the scenery. Before Diana could even move, she heard someone speak.

"Ah, sorry I was late. Traffic was really bad."

Diana blinked. She blinked once again at the person who just said those words. The person who just spoke walked up to the empty seat in front of Diana. Her eyes fell upon a brown-haired girl - who seemed about the same age as Diana. For the third time, Diana blinked, never had she seen this person in her life. Who was this? This person wasn't the one she has asked out. The brown-haired girl's attire was plain - very casual - truthfully not meant for a date, as they were just a plain t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Alas, that wasn't Diana's priority of interest. Diana was quite more focused on the other girl's red velvet colored eyes, and how that somehow matched with her side ponytail of hers. 

With Diana's eyes staring back at the other girl's, she spoke, "I'm sorry? But-"

The girl interrupted Diana with a whisper, "Psshhht, don't ruin the act," while she had her finger on her lip. (with a little wink that confused Diana even more but she had to admit that was bold and cute of her to do so)

"Play along with me for now." 

Diana responded to her instruction with silence.

"Jasminka! Over here!" The new person cried out for the waiter's attention. 

In an instance, Jasminka arrived with her notepad and pencil in her hands. "Ah, Akko is your date..." she said, "No wonder why you waited for so long."

"Oi! Let me live!" The supposedly "Akko" reacted to Jasminka's statement. "But can we order? Pretty sure love here wants to order after waiting for so long!" Akko said, eyeing Diana.

Diana jolted at Akko's speaking. Did she just call Diana, "love?" Heat was slowly rising to Diana's face. Wait! Why was she reacting like this, especially to a simple word? Diana scoffed. But she stuttered as she told Jasminka her desired meal for the night.

“Whoever abandoned you like that is a big jerkface, you know that?” Akko said after Jasminka left with their orders. She had an intensely serious face when those words escaped her lips.

Nevertheless, Diana stared at Akko with a blank expression.

Akko laughed. “I mean, I always come here to eat every Friday night. And I noticed you when I came in and you looked like you been here forever. Must be upsetting for being excited about a date but no one shows up. I’m really sorry about that…”

Before Diana could even react to her unnecessary apologizing, Akko continued to go on. 

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Atsuko Kagari, but people just call me Akko,” Akko explained. “Anyway, what’s your name? Since you know, this is kinda important information to know if we’re gonna eat together”

“Diana. Diana Cavendish,” Diana introduced herself. She continued, “You didn’t have to put on such a show like that for me. I was about to leave anyway.”

“But you looked like you could use some company.”

“I-well,” Diana stuttered as she tried to respond to Atsuko, “thank you…”

Again, Akko laughed. “Heh, you’re pretty cute, you know that?”

Yet again, the other girl somehow managed to leave Diana speechless, making Diana act out of her character. Diana could feel her face burning up once more. She scoffed again, not being the first time she had done it now. “Your name, you’re not from here, are you?” She questioned, trying to change the subject and at the same time, proceeding to continue a friendly conversation. 

“Yup! I’m from Japan! I came to England to find inspiration used by the musician, Shiny Chariot since her music started booming here first!”

Diana jerked up at the mention of Shiny Chariot. “I like her music too!” Diana shouted without thought.

“Really?” Akko cried out, “I’m not the only one then! I thought I was the only person alive to love her music.”

Diana nodded, containing herself to explode with the subject at hand. Soon enough, Jasminka arrived with food that the two girls had ordered. 

Placing down the plates, Jasminka reassured if everything was fine for them. “Is there anything else I could perhaps get you, girls?”

“We’re fine for now, Jasminka, thank you,” Diana said, realizing that she was extremely hungry.

“Thanks a bunch, Jasminka!” Akko cried out, instantly chowing down the food in front of her.

Diana couldn’t help but watch Akko stuff her face with food. Without consideration, Diana smiled at the girl in front of her.

Akko then seemed to remember that she had a date in front of her, and, she instantly slowed down her pace of eating. “Ah…” Akko said bashfully, “sorry, was kinda hungry there.”

Continuing to smile, Diana shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all. But, you have a little something on your…” Diana noted to Akko, pointing at her own cheek to mirror where Akko had a bit of stray food.

Akko blinked. Getting a napkin, she wiped her cheek. 

“Other side,” Diana stated.

Akko wiped her other cheek. “Better?”

“Better,” Diana said.

The two then continued to eat their dinner, enjoying each others warmth and joy. As cheesy as it sounded, Diana really couldn’t describe how much fun she had with Akko. It, of course, beat going home with the thought of being stood-up. She genuinely had a lovely night with Akko, to whom she had never met before, but was able to connect with. The fact that they laughed together and just clicked together seemed like a fantasy to Diana. Alas, like most good things, they all have to come to an end eventually. 

As she noticed the two were finishing up their dinner, Jasminka came to their table with the check. “Is there anything else I could do for you tonight?” she asked, smiling at the two girls. 

“No, thank you again, just the check will do though,” Diana responded.

The waiter nodded, still smiling. She walked away, giving the two some time with the check.

“I’ll pay,” the both of them said at the same time, looking at the check.

Akko and Diana both frowned at each other for the first time.

“Akko, please. You didn’t plan nor expect to eat here with me. I should be the one paying the fees for your unanticipated night,” Diana explained, reaching for the check.

Akko snatched the check before Diana’s fingertips touched the bill.

“Yeah, but I wanna pay,” Akko growled with kindness.

“No,” Diana said flatly.

“Yes,” Akko replied.

“No.” 

“No,” Akko said.

“Yes-wait no!” Diana cried out. “I’ll be paying, Akko.”

Akko shook her head, “I wanna pay though. Oi! Jasmineka! We’re ready to pay!”

At the mention of her name, the waiter showed up. “Settled?” She asked.

Like the speed of sound, Akko returned the check, which Diana was glaring at, with her money to Jasmineka. “Thanks for everything!” Akko said once again to the waiter.

Jasmineka nodded, telling the two to have a lovely night. But before leaving she left a proclaim to them. “Akko…next time don’t leave a lady waiting like that ever again,” Jasmineka said, then leaving them for the last time. Akko rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, giving off nervous laughs. To which Diana found it unavoidable to smile at. Akko cleared her throat.

“Well, guess we gotta gay now,” Akko said.

Diana raised her eyebrow. She couldn’t tell if she misheard the other girl.

“I MEAN GO!” Akko corrected loudly, realizing what she had said. Furthermore, laughing awkwardly again.

Diana’s could see that Akko’s ears started to turn scarlet red. Which she had noted on how cute that was. Diana stared at the other girl for a moment. To be truthful, this girl to whom she only met an hour ago, honestly made Diana’s world brighter in some way. She couldn’t explain it nor could she even find the reason for it. Akko just being herself was just something Diana couldn’t describe in words. This thought made Diana confusingly happy at the moment.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Akko trailed off with her words. “It’s really a shame for that person ditching you like that. After all, they missed out on how much of a lovely person you are. They don’t deserve you.”

Diana gaped. This was it. This is where she would die from embarrassment. The endearing compliments left Diana dumbstruck. No reaction could be made, just her eyes staring at Akko’s bright red eyes. Her ears were still glowing red. A sigh came out of Diana. She closed her eyes, meeting her hands at her face.

Diana heard Akko panic. “I’m sorry! Did I say anything wrong?”

Laughing. Diana laughed until she couldn’t feel her insides. Putting away her hands, she lifted up her head to look at Akko’s eyes once more. “Your believing heart is like magic; it’s truly fascinating. ” A smile formed on Diana’s face, “Thank you Akko, really for everything.”

The two stood in silence. Akko gazed back at Diana with awe. Both girls had left an expression of cheesiness and astonishment to one another. Their eyes met and their cheeks became the same color as Akko’s ears. “Aw, jeez if you say it like that,” Akko gushed.

Slowly, but hesitantly, Akko approached Diana and embraced her tightly yet in a comforting way. Warm. That’s what Diana could’ve described the hug. Akko smelled similarly to her personality; sweet as honey. Surprised at the interaction, Diana felt her heart beating out of her body. (Hopefully, Akko couldn’t feel her pulse through the hug) Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around Akko, trying to return the passion of the hug. 

Once they separated, Akko asked the simple question to end the night. “Maybe, uh,” Akko then stammered while speaking, “W-wanna, like, u-uh...e-exchange numbers or something? And h-hang out some other time?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all” Diana answered.

Akko’s eyes flashed with happiness, as Diana was overjoyed for the exchange.The two then gave each other’s numbers and said their goodbyes. Diana left the doors of the restaurant, saying farewell to the other girl. Akko let out a huge sigh of relief. She beamed at Jasminka with a radiance of joy.

“I got her number!” Akko cried out. Akko started laughing joyfully aloud. Everyone who worked at the restaurant could obviously tell that she had been lovestruck.

Outside of the building, Diana was smiling to herself. Thinking to herself, she thought of how lucky she was to encounter someone like Akko.

They were both glanced at their phones, thinking about when the right time to text one another was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fanfictions, but when I do it's plots based on in real life experience. Well, not this one because no one is that nice like Akko to me.
> 
> Props to my irl friend for helping revise and edit this. What a dude.
> 
> Ah, hopefully, the second half/ending wasn't too bad to read. As I didn't expect myself to actually finish this personal project of mine, so I didn't know how to end the spark of this idea/plot of the story. I'm striving to improve my writing in general with this couple, so please tell me what you think. I want to improve for the better!


End file.
